


Morning Routine

by KaylaSerket



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaSerket/pseuds/KaylaSerket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhu Li and Varrick return from their honeymoon. Zhu Li expects a normal routine. Written for Zhurrick Week: Day 3 Routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

Zhu Li was the first one to wake up. Next to her, Varrick was still sleeping. Zhu Li smiled as she looked at her husband. They had just gotten back from their honeymoon on Ember Island and today was the first normal day as a married couple. 

Zhu Li snuck out of bed and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Making tea for Varrick in the morning was routine for her. Yet, this morning it was different. She was making tea for her husband, and not her boss. She wondered if the rest of the day was going to be like this. 

 

The smell of tea woke up Varrick. He frowned when he saw his wife was gone. He groaned and stretched at the edge of the bed. He put on his robe and walked down to the kitchen. Zhu Li was getting the tea ready, with her backside facing Varrick. Varrick started to feel aroused at this site. 

“Morning, the moon of my life” Varrick said, putting his arms around Zhu Li’s waist. 

“Morning, sir” Zhu Li said. She blushed after realizing what she said. 

“You know, you don’t have to call me “Sir” anymore”. Varrick said. 

“Old habits die hard,” Zhu Li replied. 

The two sat down at their table. Zhu Li poured the tea into Varrick’s cup and then her own. 

“You sure do make the best tea, Zhu Li!” Varrick exclaimed after taking a sip. 

“Thank you, dear” Zhu Li said. 

“So, what do we have planned for today, my love?” Varrick asked. 

“President Raiko wanted us to meet with him about rebuilding the city. And then meeting with Ms. Sato about the merger, if she returned from her vacation” Zhu Li replied. 

Varrick wanted to merge Future Industries and Varrick Industries into one big company. To Varrick's surprise, Asami agreed to discuss it with him after they both returned from their vacations. 

“She’s not back?” Varrick asked. 

“I didn’t see her or Avatar Korra when we returned from our honeymoon. I take it you also did not see them” Zhu Li stated. 

“Of course not! I was too busy looking at my beautiful wife!” Varrick said. 

Zhu Li blushed at that. Even though it’s been over a month since Varrick proposed, she wasn’t used to Varrick treating her like this. 

After they finished their tea, Zhu Li went back into their room and started making the bed. As Varrick’s assistant, it was her job to make his bed every morning. 

“Forget making the bed right now” Varrick said. “Just forget it altogether. I’m going to hire a maid...tomorrow.” 

Zhu Li stopped making the bed. When she turned around to ask Varrick why, she saw Varrick taking off his robe to expose his bare chest. 

“Can I do the thing? “ asked Varrick in a seductive tone. 

“But what about the meeting with Raiko? And the meeting with Ms. Sato?” Zhu Li asked.

“Screw Raiko. His pompous arse can wait. And Ms. Sato is still in the spirit world for all we know.” Varrick said, with his body exposed. 

Zhu Li gave Varrick a small smile as she started taking off her clothes. She pulled Varrick’s hands to her underwear, signaling for him to take them off. Varrick slid them off and threw them on the floor. 

Varrick pushed Zhu Li onto their bed. Zhu Li moaned as she felt Varrick’s dick inside her. He grabbed Zhu Li’s breasts and started to thrust back and forth with the same ferocity he had during their honeymoon. 

It was a good thing they had their own private home with no neighbors. Lin Beifong wouldn’t be too happy to get daily noise complaints from their neighbors. 

Varrick kissed Zhu Li all over, starting from her lips and then moving down. Zhu Li grabbed Varrick’s ass, and moved with his rhythmic thrusting. Varrick rolled over so Zhu Li would be on top. Zhu Li moved her hips up and down and moaned each time his dick re-entered. 

Zhu Li could feel herself getting closer to climax. She could tell Varrick was getting closer too as he started to thrust again. 

“Zhu Li…” Varrick moaned. 

“Yes, my love?” Zhu Li purred in response. 

“I’m about to…” Varrick started but the pleasure was too much for him to continue. 

“I know dear. So am I” Zhu Li moaned. “Please, do the thing, sir”. 

“Spirits Zhu Li, why do you have to make that sound so sexy?” Varrick asked as he orgasmed. 

Zhu Li moaned as she reached her climax. 

Afterwards, the two spent their day cuddling in their bed. They forgot all about the meeting with Raiko.

Zhu Li hoped this would become her normal routine.


End file.
